


What's in a name?

by BornofFlame



Series: Healing is chaotic, but so are we. [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Remy is Chaotic, Roman is a himbo, but he loves his dumbass boyfriend, he's also having a crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Roman realizes that after two years of knowing his boyfriend, he doesn't know his last name.(Set in the Healing is Chaotic, but so are we universe but can be read as a stand alone)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Healing is chaotic, but so are we. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812676
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	What's in a name?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic should actually be titled: The author realized 76k words into this series that Remy somehow didn't have a fucking last name.
> 
> Headcanon that Roman sleeps shirtless, but with sweatpants. I don't make the rules. And Remy sleeps in jeans and can't sleep unless he's in jeans and a hoodie. I don't know why I think this, but I think that he does have actual sleepwear but he still chooses the jeans route.
> 
> enjoy!

Roman sat up.

_ “Fuck.” _ He looked at Remy, who was still asleep, before shaking him. “Wake up.”

Remy yawned widely and looked up at Roman, blinking tiredly. “Hmm babes? It’s like three am.”

_ “I don’t know your last name.” _ Roman whispered in horror as Remy slowly sat up, resting his head on Roman’s uncovered shoulder.

“Doesn’t matter.”

_ “We’ve been dating for over two years!” _

“Nah, we took that break after the first year, and then after New York…” Remy yawned again and closed his eyes, while Roman had a breakdown.

“But I’ve ordered pizza with your credit card before? And payroll for work…” Roman absentmindedly wrapped an arm around his boyfriend who was half asleep.

“It’s Bean.” Remy mumbled.

_ “What?” _

“M last name.”

“Like Mr. Bean kind of bean?”

“I prefer like coffee bean.” Remy pressed a hand against Roman’s chest, trying to get him to lay back down, but unfortunately for him, Roman was still too worked up to sleep.

_ “Two and a half years..” _

“Honey, drop it. We get that you didn’t know my name.” Remy said and Roman finally fell back to his pillow, staring up at the ceiling as Remy’s soft breathing filled the empty sound.

The next morning, Remy found his boyfriend surrounded by credit cards, drivers’ IDs and crumpled tissues.

“Babe?”

“Why do they all have different names?” Roman looked up and gave a hiccuping sob of hysteria as he held up an ID and Remy’s old library card.

“Oh honey…” Remy sat down on the ground next to Roman and picked up an ID. “Most of these are fake.”

“Why?”  
Remy sucked in a breath of air through his teeth and laughed. “I kept getting kicked out of clubs for being underage. I think I was on fourteen blacklists in Chicago alone over the course of one summer. It led to--” He motioned to all the cards and gave Roman an apologetic smile.

Roman looked at him for a second and then Remy was being tackled.

“I thought you were a CIA agent or something!” Roman choked out as he flopped on top of Remy. “Instead I get a delinquent.”

“What can I say? I’m a bad boy.”

“Pfft. More like a good one.”

“Half good, half bad, half boy?”  
“Don’t you dare quote that song at me.” Roman mumbled as Remy tilted his head up a bit.

“We getting off the floor?”

“No, I didn’t get any sleep after last night’s revelation.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay Mr. Bean.”

“I’m so taking your last name when we get married.” Remy says offhandedly and then Roman’s sitting up again, a look of shock on his face.

“Married?”  
“Well, the only options at this point are either breaking up or marriage in the distant future sometime, and I’d rather marry you…”

Roman didn’t respond, just rested his head back down on Remy’s chest, sighing softly.

It’s a weird concept to him. But not one he’s against.

They lay in silence for a few more minutes, on the cold tile of the apartment floor, surrounded by Remy’s other lives. 

“Should we move back to the bed? I could use some lazy cuddles.”

“Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments?  
> kudos?  
> join the discord? [Here](https://discord.gg/j44mumS)


End file.
